Envy the Jealous
|name = Eevea Walmer |alias = Envy the Jealous |image = Envy.jpg |job = Visionary Renegade |age = 17 |weapon = Envious Fusion-Knuckles (Invidia) |gender = Female |laterality = Ambidextrous |weight = 92 lbs. |height = 5'3" |bloodtype = B |castemark = Her Arcane Caste Mark is located on her left knee. |personality =Cocky Short-Tempered Passionate Agile |gloss =Kindness Satisfaction Loyalty Compassion |quote = "You can't be envious and happy at the same time" —Eevea Walmer's Quote — Envy "When I think over what I said, I envy even dumb people" —Envy's Quote}} Bio "Envy is the desire for others' traits, status, abilities, or situation. Excessive and intense jealousy over others." Eevea is one of the Seven Cardinal Vices in Forgotten Testament XVI. She is most comfortable in the "adorable" and "beautiful" form of an androgynous teenager. Eevea's speed is second to none and she usually serves as the spy of the Vices, she uses her power to create a copy of herself as double that is extremely useful for assassinations with the help of her Caste Mark on her left knee. Eevea is shown hating other people for what they have and in fact, she's envious of human friendships and ability to support each other making her succumb to deep jealousy. She's quite envious of Lust and Sloth, but she harbors deep sense in fashion. Appearance Eevea's outfit particularly based on color green. She wears a green melancholic sleeveless outfit matching her green boots with bracers supporting the knee, which helps her to move quickly. She has a deep green eye color and a long green twin-tails hair. Eevea is always looking with a bothered look on her eyes. Eevea is amazingly fast and agile, making her a good spy on the group. She is sneaky and never fights fair. Her weapon is the Cross-fusion knuckles called Invidia which favors her good accuracy and speed. It allows her to deal multiple blows and scratches in one second. Divine Punishment "Punishment for the "Envious" is to have their eyes sewn shut with wire because they have gained sinful pleasure from seeing others brought low." Accursed Weapons Main Article: List of Forgotten Testament XVI Accursed Weapons Arcane Art Abilities Main Article: List of Forgotten Testament XVI Arcane Art Abilities Etymology Like greed, 'Envy' (Latin, invidia) may be characterized by an insatiable desire; they differ, however, for two main reasons: *First, greed is largely associated with material goods, whereas envy may apply more generally. *Second, those who commit the sin of envy resent that another person has something they perceive themselves as lacking, and wish the other person to be deprived of it. Dante defined this as "a desire to deprive other men of theirs." Envy can be directly related to the Ten Commandments, specifically "Neither shall you desire... anything that belongs to your neighbour". In Dante's Purgatory, the punishment for the envious is to have their eyes sewn shut with wire because they have gained sinful pleasure from seeing others brought low. Aquinas described envy as "sorrow for another's good". Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Vices Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Characters